


Neville's Brink

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Betting, Dating, Gambling, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, POV Neville Longbottom, Professors, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: If Neville had to hear one more person comment on Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy's rumored relationship, he was going to gouge his eyes out with a garden shovel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Neville's Brink

Neville sighed and put his head in his hands. Professor McGonagall leaned over the pumpkin juice again and hissed over Neville’s head, “A month, at the most.”

Neville shook his head. “Why are we still talking about this?”

It had been going on for hours. Almost every single teacher on the Hogwarts staff, bar Trelawney (Neville didn’t know how she was even still teaching after she fell out the trapdoor to her classroom last week), had been gossiping for weeks about one thing. One very irritating thing. Neville was sick of it. 

“What do you think?” Professor Sinistra poked Neville in the ribs. “You’re a young one, hm?”

Neville stabbed his fork into his roast beef. “I’m not talking about this anymore.”

Honestly, it wasn’t as if Draco and Harry were _subtle_ about it. They were all over each other all the time, they snuck into each others’ quarters every evening after dinner, they interrupted each others’ classes, they snogged in every other broom cupboard they came across. Neville was shocked that in a castle full of brilliant educators, he seemed to be the only one that could put it all together. Even the students seemed to have pieced it together, and giggled every time Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy were in the same room. 

“Gossipin’ ‘bout what?” Hagrid leaned forward, tipping the whole table forward and sending dozens of plates crashing to the floor. 

Neville sighed and looked wistfully at his dinner, now dripping across the stone floor of the Great Hall. 

“Whether Harry and Draco are dating,” Professor Slughorn chippered happily from the end of the table. He had somehow managed to hold onto his mulled mead in the upheave of the table, and was still sipping from it happily. 

Neville stood up abruptly from the high table before he could hear anymore about it and exited the Great Hall. He’d had quite enough of all this talk and the constant gambling. He’d barely made it out the side doors before he ran into Draco and Harry. He glared at them viciously as they stumbled past, holding hands and laughing. 

“What’s got your wand in a knot, Nev?” Harry called, Draco still dragging him along.

Neville whirled. “I swear to Agatha if you don’t tell all of them that you’re dating, I am going to gouge my eyes out with a garden shovel.”

Draco’s and Harry’s eyes widened, and they both stopped in their tracks. They looked to each other and then back at Neville. 

“Er, what?” Harry said eventually. He glanced at Draco again. “We’re not dating.”

Neville took a deep breath, then another. Stay calm, he told himself. Stay calm. It didn’t work. He ended up throwing his hands in the air with a scream of frustration and storming out to the greenhouses. His scream was heard throughout all of Hogwarts.

Later, Draco and Harry would collect a fair mound of galleons from all the professors. The other professors patted them heartily on the back and looked mournfully after their lost coins. Draco and Harry had bet correctly all along: it had only taken two and a half weeks to drive Neville to the brink of madness about Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy’s secret relationship. 

Only Hagrid seemed surprised that they were actually dating at all. 


End file.
